There is growing need of high-throughput analytical platforms to study interactions of cell-surface glycans and glycan-binding proteins. We propose here to develop a 5K+ glycan array to facilitate functional glycomics research. Two hurdles for development of a comprehensive glycan array are (1) lack of a sensitive glycan array substrate enabling multivalent binding events, and (2) lack of a comprehensive glycan library of glycan structures representing the whole glycomes. To solve this challenge, Z Biotech will team with Chemily Glycoscience to deliver the most comprehensive glycan array and glycan sub-arrays to market. Z Biotech invented a robust microarray substrate having the advantage to display glycans on solid surface in multivalent form, and Chemily is a leading glycoscience company in production of complex glycans, sugar nucleotides and glycan-related enzymes. The proposed research strategy has been supported by a preliminary experimental investigation under collaboration between the two companies. In Phase I, our specific aims are (1) collection and synthesis of 1.2K+ glycans in 8 categories (sub-arrays), and (2) 1.2K+ glycan array manufacturing and QC/QA evaluation. Finally, the glycan arrays will be provided to large glycan array screening centers for further evaluation. These are realistic goals within a SBIR program frame and the resultant glycan array products will have a broad impact on glycobiology research, glycan-related biomarker characterization and new drug development.